The Legend of Zelda: Buildup to The Civil War
by DarthGanon
Summary: After the end of the Twilight War, Zelda and Link rebuild Hyrule to a peaceful era. But when Link's vigilantism gets someone killed, Zelda passes a law preventing Link from doing what he does best-being a hero. Link and Zelda will be the leaders of opposing sides of a fight that will begin a deadly war that may destroy all they built...(Rated T for dark themes) (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

In the aftermath of Ganondorf's death, Link and Zelda had watched Midna leave, and with heavy hearts, rode back to Hyrule Castle, determined to convince the people that at last, they were safe. The Castle was mostly destroyed, and over 300 people had lost their lives, but the people were gathered around the cracked statue of the Triforce in the town, and waited with fear as Link gave a speech, the first one he had ever given.

"People of Hyrule!" He started, the heart broken people looking to him with fear, desperation, and hope in their eyes. "You have been lied to. For the months prior, you thought you were safe, that you were the only ones here. That's just not true. Ganondorf came from a place far from here, from a realm of shadow and fire, and he came through another world, a Dark World, to get to ours. Hyrule is not alone. But that's okay. We are a strong people. Look at us!" He said, standing up straight. "We built a resistance! We fought against the beasts that attacked us, and here we are! We're survivors! We're going to bend around whatever is thrown at us, and we're going to overcome it. We're Hylian. Adapting is what we do best. Some of us did loose family members, and I cannot apologize enough for not being there to save them. I'm not a hero. I was raised on a farm, herding goats and making cheese, I'd used a sword maybe 5 times before all of this. Yet I picked it up, and didn't stop until I stopped Ganondorf. Hylians are able to adapt to any situation, so that's what we're going to do!" The people began to look at each other, with kind smiles. "The Goddesses' gift to us is hope! We can, we will, rebuild Hyrule! If I have to do it alone, I will do it alone, but I'm willing to bet that I'm not."One man stood on a box, to look at Link.

"I'm with you, hero." He said. Another man stood up, and a woman with her baby.

"We're with you, hero." One by one, they all said it, joining Link in his determination to rebuild life. "We're with you, hero!"

"That speech really rallied the people." Zelda said, sitting at the head of a long table in the Hylian Royal dining room, a feast being held for the council and the princess. Link sat at her side, much to the council's protest, slowly eating a meal that cost more than the entirety of Ordon. He cleared his throat.

"Just doing what I can. In my travels, I've learned that the people of Hyrule can overcome anything, if they have someone to follow." Zelda smiled fondly.

"Councilmen," she said, tapping on her glass. "I propose a toast to Link, the Hero of Hyrule, and the savior of life. His fight was what-" a council woman interrupted her.

"Your highness, Link was not the only hero, he had aid from you, who shot a fatal and well aimed arrow into Ganondorf." The other people of the table agreed, nodding. Zelda frowned.

"Link IS the hero. This council used to trust our people, and now, you fear them. Link saved us. He is no servant of evil." The council women attempted to respond, but Zelda stopped her. "I veto Link as Grand-master Captain of The Guard, effective immediately. No comment needed. Link, do you accept this position?" Link nodded, not facing any of the people at the table.

"Yes Princess."

* * *

In the coming months, Link helped each different town and province heal from the scars placed by Ganondorf's forces. His soldiers were posted outside of the houses of each of the provinces leaders, and the people took kindly to them. Castle Town was rebuilt in 14 months, and the people were happy with how life was now that Link was in charge of the inner workings of protection. Link was called to many different battles, never truly listening to Hylian fighting styles as he slowly took out the rest of the monsters. Zelda scolded him, but he continued using his unorthodox style to smite evil throughout the lands of Hyrule.

Link leaped behind a ledge, the Bokoblin's arrow narrowly missing him. He breathed hard, regretting going on this mission on his own. He notched an arrow, standing up, and letting it fly, the tip sinking deeply in the Bokoblin's neck. He ducked back down. There were supposed to only be 3 of them, yet here he was, facing 21 Bokoblins. He had been called for his Squad to go down and scare them out of town, but he said he could do it on his own, and after Zelda's hesitation, he went. Kakariko was crawling with the monsters, fires lit everywhere and everyone in shelter. Link arrived, and was instantly overwhelmed, ducking where he could to avoid damage. He peeked out, and saw a beast take an arrow to his knee, but not from Link. Renado stepped out from the Bomb Shop, his bow in hand. "Link, to your aid I will always come!" He said, shooting another arrow. Link smiled, leaping from his safety as he shot 3 arrows at once, taking down more monsters. They charged at him, as he shot them down as they came. Renado was staying still.

"Just like old times..." He said, as Link shot the last few Bokoblins down. Renado sat on the step.

"You always tire me boy, stop coming by!" He joked, letting his bow fall. Link chuckled, putting his bow away and looking at his leg, an arrow sticking from it. He cringed, and broke it off, a small trickle of blood dripping to it. He opened his mouth to speak, but he heard a shuffling and a growl, and stopped. Renado became still.

"Link, did you...?" Link nodded. He looked around, with no monsters in sight. He pulled his Hawkeye out, and looked around. He heard the growl again, and looked up, above the bomb shop was an archer, a bomb on his arrow. It whizzed at Link, the sizzling whistling through the air. He dodged, but the blast hit him, knocking him through the air as Rendado grabbed his bow, shooting the Bokoblin above him.

"I got him!" He said, as the body dropped, a bomb ignited.

"Renado, move!" Link called from the ground, as the Bokoblin's body landed hard on the roof.

"What? He's dead, I can'-"

The bomb busted, as the bomb shop beneath it ignited, exploding suddenly and powerfully as Link watched in horror, Renado's body being consumed by flames as the debris hit him in the head, knocking him out.

* * *

Link's eyes slowly opened, as he looked around himself. He was back in his room at the castle, a small room with a bed, a chair, and a closet. Beside him slept his second in command, Stark, a bear of a man, with a long, brown beard, who stood by Link's side in Hyrule's Battles. Link tried to move, but pain shot through his body. Stark stirred, looking at Link.

"Captain!" He said, standing up. Link cringed.

"Stark, what happened..?"

* * *

 **Hello everyone! As you'll notice, this chapter has been cleaned up and fixed, in celebration of the 1 year anniversary of this story, and the posting of the final chapter of the saga. Each chapter will be edited and revisited by yours truly, to make it not look so hideous, and to add some details here and there. Thank you for your continuous support!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: There are some prefer the word Vigilante

Link was sat up in a mobile bed, in the center of the council room. Zelda sat at the high chair with the councilmen, and read from her page. Next to Link was Stark, his spear in hand. Link looked around him, as everyone read. "I'm sorry councilmen, but why am I here?" The Grand Councilman, an elder named Bowid, stood up, his face regal and proud. "Link. You fought in the Great Twilight War, and saved our people. You became a Captain of Our Highness's Grand Army of Hyrule, and has lead our men to many victories." Link looked puzzled. "Yes?" he said, confused. "You have also led to the deaths of over 200 hundred people through your acts of self fighting, unable to save everyone. This you could not be blamed for in the War of Twilight. But since becoming a captain of the guard, you can." Link frowned. "What are you getting to?" Bowid cleared his throat. "Captain, while a great many people see you as a hero, there are some who prefer the word vigilante. You've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's something the world can no longer tolerate. Renado was a great friend to me, and he was an ally of Hyrule. Your act of foolishness cost him his life, and 27 others who were taking shelter in the shop. You were off duty, and therefore acted outside of Hyrule's interests, and for that, we must take action. As of today, the council will vote if we should pass the Vigilante Justice Law, outlawing the act of force against foes if not employed within the army of the Princess. This would result in arrest for any who choose to ignore this law, including you." Link was speechless. "I saved your people! I fought your wars, you can't possibly be punishing me for it!" He said, attempting to stand up, but falling. Zelda stood. "Link, stop. You're not getting arrested, we just must ask you to be more responsible. You're inspiring people to start vigilantism, and they're killing intruders, sometimes innocent people, because they've seen you act without law. I've made it so you are not fired from your position, and-" Link stopped her. "You're with them?!" He yelled, clenching his gloved fist. Zelda looked down. "Link...I came up with the law. The loss of half of Kakariko's population will put a massive decrease in goods shipped, because you let a Bokoblin go by not having backup." There was a silence for a moment. "Princess, councilmen, I quit." Zelda went to speak, but before she did, Stark spoke. "I quit too." He said, standing by Link. Zelda became irritated. "Link, you're making this bigger than it is, don't be foolish. This is not going to be some big Civil War." Link stood up slowly. "I have always acted for you, Princess. Carried out your dirty work, fought the wars that you were too scared to fight. I saved Hyrule, I AM Hyrule. If I cannot protect it the way I always have, then I cannot continue my services." Zelda's body stiffened angrily. "LINK!" She shouted, the council jumping. "This is stupid, you're accelerating this to a stupid extent. You are not a criminal, and I'm not accusing you of being one, I'm accusing you of not being mature enough! This is not a carefree adventure where you can go fishing and let people die. This is a time where we must be adults." Link signaled to Stark, who put Link's arm around him. "I am leaving this council. I'll be in my room." Zelda stormed back into the hallway above her box, as Link went to his room. He opened, and locked the door. "Stark, get me a fairy." Stark sat down. "Link, we can't just act like this didn't happen. What we just did...we might regret it." He dug through the closet, pulling out a fairy, and handing it to Link.

Stark handed Link the Master Sword, and unhinged the window. "It's night, it's going to be highly suspicious if you sneak out." Link fastened his sword to his back. "Well since I'm not Captain of the Guard, I'm no longer able to occupy this room. I'm surprised the Council hasn't sent people after me already. We have to go before someo-" A hard knock on the door stopped him. "Link, an order has been placed for your containment! Place any weapons on the floor and remain still, we are going to break the door down." Link looked at Stark, nodded, and ran at the window, leaping out of it, as he landed on a balcony below him. Stark landed beside him, and they climbed down the Ivy on the side of the castle. He heard the door bust above them, and he leaped down, landing hard on his feet at the front of the castle. Stark landed beside him, yelling out in pain. "Damn!" He said, falling from his feet. Link ran to him, looking at his leg. "Language." he said, feeling it. "It's twisted. Great." The great doors of the castle slammed open, a squad of Link's own men armed with spears walking quickly towards him. "Link, just stop!" Mordu, one of his apprentices said. Link frowned angrily at him. "Lesson one was Loyalty, Mord. Don't do this." Mordu lowered his spear to Link. "I have orders. I have to contain you." Stark grabbed Link's shoulder. "Go, leave me here, they can't do anything to me." Link scoffed. "Yeah, okay." He leaped up, throwing a Deku Nut at the guards, a flash of light shooting into their eyes. Link pulled Stark over his shoulder, and shot his hookshot to the arch above the town, flying to it, and leaping onto the building next to it. The soldier's eyes were stunned, and they had no idea where Link went. Link was jumping from building to building with Stark in tow, aggrivated. "You will never mention holding me to anyone." Link laughed. "Whatever you say." He made it to the edge of town, tired, but safe. He set Stark down, pulling a vile of red potion from his pouch. "Drink quickly." Stark took it, downing the healer fast, his leg healing. He stood slowly. "Thank you sir. Now, where are we going?" Link cringed. "I don't know."

Zelda sat in her room, staring intently at the Vigilante Justice Law, reading over every word. A knock on her door broke her concentration. "Your highness..." Mordu said, bowing as he entered her private quarters. "Soldier, I did not permit you to ente-" "Princess, Link has escaped." She stopped. "I see." She said, a calm look on her face. "Mordu, you are now appointed Captain of the Guard. Do what you can, Link needs to be contained and stopped." Mordu smiled and bowed. "Yes, Princess."

Darbus sat around the elders of the Gorons, listening to the stories as he smoked from his pipe. He had recieved information that a new law would be passed on vigilantism, and he knew exactly why. He had heard the explosion from Kakariko, and was on his way to help Link, but it was too late. So he sat in seclusion for 3 days in mourining, but came out afraid of the law. Not only would it mean Link would no longer be able to do off duty fights, but it could also mean changes for the Gorons. They often sent whole squads to attack beasts as far away as the Gerudo Desert. But now their heroics may come to a stop. He kindly removed himself, and walked outside, gazing at the top of the mountain. A few birds brave enough to fly over the hot place that was Death Mountain soared over head, as he sat deep in him, the soldiers from castle town arrived, carrying a scroll, undoubtedly the new law. He leaped down to the center of the crater, to greet them. "Hello, Knights of Hyrule. I bid you welcome to Death Mountain." The main knight bowed. "Darbus of the Gorons, we present you with the Vigilante Justice Law..." He opened the scroll. Lengthy text covered almost a foot of paper. "I see...hmm.." The knight cleared his throat, Darbus looking down at him from the scroll. "And we are here to inform you that there is a reward for the ex knight Link's capture and containment. He is now an outlaw, and an enemy of Hyrule. A reward of 1.5 million rupees is being offered." Darbus choked. "One and a half million?! That'd be enough to rebuild the fort...the Istar Council could be tended to...the starving ones could feast on rubies...it would be..." He looked past them to see a familiar green cap behind a rock, some 40 yards behind the guards. He stared. "Sir Darbus..?" The guard said, as he began turning his head. "YES!" he boomed, the guard's head wiping around, avoiding Link's gaze. "Arth kun tarjda krril!" he said in Goron. Link looked at him and nodded. "I INSIST you come to our council room!" The knight looked intimidated, so walked with Darbus as he began to lead him up. He looked behind, nodding at Link.

Link and Stark kneeled behind a rock as the Knights began speaking to Darbus. "Well, now we're out of luck." Stark said. "They're presenting Darbus with the law!" Link watched closely as Darbus began reading the scroll, talking quietly. "I can't make out what he's saying, I think...wait." Link stopped, freezing. "What?" Stark whispered. "He saw us." Stark gasped. "Uh,wha" A booming voice stopped him. "Arth kun tarjda krril!" Link nodded. "He saw us, he just said take the side way up." Link rolled out behind the rock, Stark scrambling to catch up to him, as Link scaled the rocks quickly, and expartly, practically flying up. Link dropped down his clawshot, and leaped off the wall, shooting directly to the entrance to the council.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The beginning

Link rolled in, and all of the elders gasped. "Ohhhhhhh, Link..." Gor Liggs said, taking his pipe from his mouth. "It issss gooooood to seeeee you..." He said, standing up. Link bowed, as Stark crawled up. "Slow down, for God's sake!" he said, panting. "I'm not some bad a-" Link held his hand up. "Stark, language, Goron elders." He said. Stark bowed. "Sorry sir..." Link walked towards the circle of elders. "Istar Council," he began. "I would like to ask for a favor." Gor Ebizo stood up. "Hm! Master Link wants a favorrr. Well, I don't see why we cannot help him, after all, he is our brother!" The council collectively agreed with multiple "Hmm"s. Link bowed again. "We need a place to hide for a few days. The danger is immediate, so we need somewhere to go. Now." Gor Coron leaped up. "There is a hidden passage in the lower halls. I will take you there." Link nodded. "There are guards there. I...we can't be seen by them." Gor laughed. "I understand, my brother. We will have to sneak, the guards are on their way here." Link, Stark, and the elder Gor Coron stepped outside of the council room, where they peered down, where Darbus and the guards were nearly to them. Link's eyes widened. "Quickly, where is the passa-" The main guard spotted him, looking up and pointing. "LINK!" He called, the other guards looking where his finger aimed. Darbus put his hand on his face, sighing in annoyance. "Do NOT move, you are under arrest, under the orders of Princess Zel-" Darbus' large fist slammed into the guard, sending him, and the entire squad, unfortunate enough to be in a single file line behind the main guard, flying down the mountain, knocked out. "I recall you being better at sneaking, Link!" Darbus yelled up, laughing. Link sighed in relief. "Darbus, you have my thanks." The patriarch Goron leaped up, landing in front of Link with an earth-shaking thump. "My brother, I am in debt to you." He bowed before the green clad hero.

They all sat in the hidden room, the guards all tied to the wall, still knocked out. "So the Princess has placed a reward for your arrest." Darbus said, his pipe hanging from his mouth. Stark slept on the rock bed, and Link sat, reading over the warrant. "Yes. She believe my heroism is the cause for over 200 deaths. The council agrees. They think I should be controlled." Darbus slammed his fist down, cracking the stone table. "Fools. The king would never have done such a stupid thing! For having wisdom superior to all, Zelda is not seeing clearly." Link nodded. "I suspect something is off with the council. Only time will tell. Zelda...is not thinking correctly. Something is wrong. She's arrogant, aggressive. Unlike the Zelda I knew." Darbus stood up. "Well we can't just stay here. Hyrule will be changed. We have to stop it." Link agreed. "I have to go to Ordon. I may not be able to stop her from taking Hyrule from me, but I will not let MY village fall. Ordon is a peaceful land. Soldiers haven't been there since the King took a visit to it. We travel there, tonight." Darbus frowned. "How? There'll be hundreds of men throughout the field." Link thought. "These guards were here for the purpose of guarding Death Mountain. Which means Zelda thinks that they are here. Have your men keep track of them. Zelda will believe you are on her side. We can take a wagon, me and Stark can hide in the back. You can drive it, and we can sneak past them." Darbus thought. "Perhaps it would work. Perhaps. We must move quickly, before the squads are sent out. We must go now."

They all packed into the small wagon, with Link and Stark hidden under the boards in the back, small holes cut so they had visibility. The special Lava Rocks which were prized for heating purposes were also in the wagon, so they could have an excuse should they run into trouble. Darbus had a custom seat placed, and steered the horses down the mountain, and out of Kakariko. As they traveled, Link was able to scout with the Hawkeye, noting that the squads were already being sent out via horseback. Night fell, and they had been lucky to not have anyone question the Goron Patriarch traveling alone. They were around halfway there, when they crossed paths with a squad of Soldiers. The driver saw the large Goron seated on the top, and stopped his men. "Darbus of Death Mountain?" The Captain said, dismounting. Darbus shifted. "Yes?" The captain motioned to his guards. "Where are you headed at such an odd hour?" "Ordon. I wanted to personally deliver these lava rocks to my good friends." The soldier frowned. "Are you aware that the Ordonian, Link, is an outlaw?" "I am." The Guard cringed. "With all due respect, you were known to closely work with him. We will have to check your shipment, just in case." Darbus frowned. "As you wish." The Captain and 3 other men opened the back of the wooden wagon, and shifted through the boxes of Lava Rocks. From below, Link and Stark held their hands over their mouths. The guard's eyes gazed past the hole in the floorboards, and stopped, looking at it. He leaned down, as Link closed his eyes. The guard's gloved finger poked into the hole. Darbus took action quickly. "Holebugs, we call them. Nasty little things, living under the Volcano. We had some in the wagon earlier." The captain looked skeptical, but left it be. "Well, I supposed you're free to go." The guard stepped back, and went around the wagon, as Link let out a breath of relief. "Wait...what was that?" The guard said, grabbing his sword. Darbus towered above him. "Carry on." He said. The guard pulled out his sword. "Search them again." Darbus sighed. "You should have just listened." At that moment, the rock studded fist of the great Goron slammed into the Hylian guard, sending him flying across the field. The others leaped at him, but Link and Stark broke from the bottom of the wagon, Link's fist slamming into another. Stark kicked one in the face, as a guard's blade narrowly sliced his leg. Stark cried out, striking the assailant. Stark's dagger came out, but Link grabbed it. "No! We can't kill any-" he was stopped as an arrow pierced his side from behind him. Link cringed, as Darbus rolled up, quickly barreling around them, knocking out the remaining guards. Link fell to his knee, as his breathing became heavy. Darbus looked around. "I don't see the bowman!" He said, walking quickly around, his steps shaking the ground. Then he saw. The captain sat on a hill, a crossbow drawn, his legs crushed. "You will not be leaving!" he yelled painfully. Darbus took action instantly, leaping across the field. But the captain pulled the trigger a moment before Darbus came down on him, killing him. The arrow whizzed silently, the shot landing directly into Link's back, a cry of pain escaping him. He slumped down, darkness covering his eyes as Stark's voice called to him.

 **Darth Ganon here, so sorry for taking FOREVER to upload this, I was having some writer's block. This may be a bad chapter, but bare(bear?) with me, the next chapter will be awesome! Feedback is much appreciated! n_n**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: You've started a war

Link shifted in and out of consciousness as he was carried somewhere, quick glances of green and browns shifting through his mind. The deep voice of Darbus came in spots as Link tried to stay alive. He felt himself being sat on something, the voice of someone familiar calling his name. Just as he began to fade into the darkness, he heard her voice.

"Link! It's Ilia, come back!"

Link's eyes fluttered open, before closing, his body leaking blood. Ilia yelled at him to come back, as Link's vision blurred, his consciousness slipping away.

Link's thoughts began to stir. He saw himself, as if from another's eyes, chained by his ankles and wrists, suspended in the air. It was dark, and he could barely make out where he was. The walls, floors, and ceilings were all sandy bricks, with dirt and sand scattered on the floor. He seemed to be beaten and broken, bruises and cuts covering his body. He was knocked out, not moving, save for labored breathing. A loud clang echoed through the room, as a door opened, and a figure in a brown cloak and hood slowly approached Link. He whispered something, as the scene began to blur, Link losing consciousness once more, his vision ending...

"He'll be okay, Ilia." Mayor Bo said, wrapping his arm around the distraught girl. Darbus was pacing quickly on the porch of the home, and Stark hadn't left Link's side. Mayor Bo sat down. "The doctor said that the arrow's force broke one of Link's ribs, and that he lost a lot of blood, so he'll be weak, but he'll recover." Ilia sat down in relief. "Thanks, dad...I'll go tell Darbus." Inside Link's room, sat Stark, right beside him. He sat mostly in silence, staring at his friend. "I was there, you know." He said quietly. "I've never mentioned it before. But I was there. You rode into battle on that grand horse of yours, the princess on your back. I was there. We all were. We watched you do what nobody else could. We saw you fight the devil. We saw you. I..saw you." He said looking down. "To me, you were like a god. You strode into that castle, and came out with Ganondorf RUNNING. You scared him, captain. You showed us non heroes that we all can be someone, something greater. And that's what set you apart from the other heroes of the Resistance, and Zelda. When you and the princess came back, we were hiding behind the debris, and we gathered together, scared. But you gave that speech, and we all looked up to you and her. But after the rebuilding started, you were the only one still being a hero. Zelda sat and wrote papers, the Resistance drank themselves stupid, but you...you didn't stop. You once told me-" the door to Link's room swung open, and Stark silenced himself. Rusl stood, his aged face concerned. "You must be Stark?" He said, clearly distraught, his beard ruffled. "Yes, sir." Rusl closed the door. "I'm Rusl. Link's mentor. Darbus told me everything. I was on guard duty, and...The Hyrule Soldiers are on their way here." Stark's eyes widened, fear filling his eyes. "What?!" Rusl sat beside Link. "Apparently Ordon is next on the list. We're high priority, it appears. It'll take them about a week, but we nonetheless have to move." Stark started to speak, but was stopped. "Snowpeak." Rusl looked at the bed, as Link's eyes were opened, but tired, a smirk on his face. "I've taken worse than arrows, I don't know why you kids were scared." He teased. Rusl chuckled. "I've missed you, brother." Link sat up, cringing, Stark reaching to help him. Link put his hand up. "I've got it." Rusl sighed. "Link, you know we'll likely be interrogated about you. They'll ask if you're here, or if not, where you are. We are loyal to Hyrule, you know this..." Link looked angered. "Rusl, you can't-" "But we are more loyal to our own. We will stick with you till the end of the line. I'll go with you to Snowpeak. Ashei's there, anyways. You'll be well hidden, and well protected." Link smiled. "You still haven't given up on me?" "Never."

Zelda sat in her office, reading over important documents. She had heard of Link's attack on the soldiers, but had yet to take action, waiting for the proper moment to attack. She assembled a task force that consisted of people loyal to her cause, The Zora Prince Ralis, Shad of the Resistance, who was present in the Kakariko event, and Ledo, the son of Renado. They were all currently being trained by the highest ranking soldiers. Zelda poored over her papers. A knock on her door broke her concentration, as she looked up. Mordu stepped in. "Princess, they are ready. Are you?" She nodded, standing up with a sigh. "I'm not going to let this escalate. It's been weeks. Link has to be captured. I don't know what's gone into him, but...this is what needs to be done. Fetch me my Rapier, and assemble The Squad. We head for Ordon."

Link was walking with a cane fashined from a branch, as he packed blankets and coats into a pouch in his belt, overseeing the final construction of the carriage that would look to be the one to carry them across Hyrule, and into the frozen wasteland of Snowpeak. While he did this, Rusl and Darbus were carving a tunnel through the water, which would open into a river that if followed, would bring them directly to the Peak Province. Link knew the squad of soldier's ariving at Ordon would be the Elite, and knew a carriage was to slow, and easily interceptable. He saw Rusl climb out of the water, and motioned to him. Link nodded. "Stark!" he called. Stark was sitting with the children, telling them stories of Link's heroics as they listened eagerly. He told them he had to go, and they all protested, hugging at his waist as he looked at Link with a grin. Link walked over to the water, and tossed his cane aside. "Leaving already, huh?" Said a kind voice behind him. He turned, and faced Ilia. "Ilia...I have to go. I've already put everyone here at risk. You know I'll come back." Ilia looked down. "You're reckless. You should settle down, find...someone." Link smiled. "One day, Ilia. But there's a lot to do before anyone can get to that point." She looked away, before suddenly hugging him. "You are too mean." She said, pouting. Link smiled, hugging her back, before giving her a goodbye, as he and Stark dipped into the water. "Colin!" He called. The young man peaked from the driver's seat of the carriage. "Time to go?" He said. Link nodded. "Hopefully, I'll meet you there." Colin nodded, and started the horses as he rode out of Ordon. Link and his group dove down, and began swimming through the tubes.

Link had been gone for almost 2 hours, and Ilia sat thinking. She took in the sounds of the forest, the birds chirping, the wind blowing against the lush grass, the horsehooves beating. "Horse hooves?" She said, snapping from her dream. Along the rode came a squad of heavily armored soldiers, with a grand woman with a rapier between them. She leaped up, as the guards rose their swords at her. "People of Ordon!" Called the captain. "Nobody move, we are here for Link!"

 **Phew! That was a long one, huh? I really hope you guys like this one, I'm so excited to share with you the epic twists that happen in this story! But first, I want you guys to review, telling me what you think will happen next! Thanks for viewing, and I hope you're anticipating chapter 4!**

Also, as a side note, for those who have played TP, the armored soldiers of Zelda's squad look like light versions of Darknuts. ;D

 **Are you Team Zelda, or Team Link?**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: What happens now?

Ilia sat in her home, shaking in fear. The soldier's rounded up the people of Ordon, and kept them in one location, singling out a few people. She had two guards towering on either side of her. Her heart was pounding as she waited. The door opened, and in walked the Princess Zelda, her graceful movement making Ilia's jaw slightly drop. "Hello Ilia." Zelda said kindly, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her. "You can leave." She said to the guards. The bowed, and left, leaving Ilia and the Princess alone. The light shone through the glass window, cutting through the dust as it covered the princess's face. "Ilia...we need to know where Link is." She said, placing her hand on Ilia's. Ilia swallowed hard. "Your highness...I...I can't...I don't know where Link is." She said slowly. Zelda smiled. "I know you're loyal to him. But he needs to be put in check. It's best for him if you tell me where he went." Ilia looked down. "I'm sorry." She said, and turned away.

A young Stark packed his water bottle, lacing up his boots tightly, before standing up and looking in the mirror. His beard was barely growing, something he had wished would be greater. "Are you ready, dear?" His wife, Anna, said to him, appearing from behind, resting her hand on him. "I've waited a long time for this moment." He said, a grin on his face. His wife laughed. "It's not every day that you enter the Knight Academy, we should drink before you go." She said sweetly, kissing his cheek. He laughed loudly. "Of course!" They opened their finest wine, and drank over a meal, quietly joking about what he'd do in the Hylian Army. Stark signed up 3 minutes after Link gave his speech, inspired to become a hero like the Emerald Knight. The next day, they arrived at the academy, where Stark would stay for the remainder of his duties. His wife could visit him, but wouldn't live with him. Their goodbye was lengthy, and full of tears. "You be safe, okay?" "Of course, ma'am."

After his 2 of training, he was able to come home early to his wife, and, as he'd learned months ago, be able to witness the birth of his son. He couldn't be happier seeing his wife again, and being there for her during childbirth. He was given the standard 6 months of leave to help his wife, with an additional 3 given to him specifically from Princess Zelda herself, who was impressed by his abilities, and befriended the soldier. At heart, all Stark wanted to do was help his wife, because he had looked forward to raising a family for years. His son, Maxis, was his joy, and his life, and he dedicated every spare moment to the baby. As the months went on, a letter arrived, informing Stark he'd be leaving for War. Though he dreaded it, he had promised the Princess to do whatever duty given to him after the extra 3 months, if it was janitor duty, or guard duty. And when the day arrived, Anna strapped Maxis to her back, and rode out with Stark. "Do you know where you're even going?" She said, her voice breaking. "Holodrum." He said, looking ahead. "You'd better come back!" Anna yelled, tears running down her cheek. Stark stopped his horse, leaning down to her. "My love...no tears. Of course I'll come back. I know who my general is...he's a good man." "W-what's his name...?" "Link."

Stark woke up from his dream suddenly. Link and his crew sat sleeping in the Snowpeak Ruins, all tired from the days of travelling. Link couldn't sleep however, and sat thinking. "What is this?" He said to himself. "Is this a war? Or just an argument?" He stood up, and walked to the window, staring out into the cold. Stark walked behind him. "I couldn't sleep either." He said. "What do you think it's going to come to?" Link took a moment. "I don't know. At this point, we're just running. We're not showing Hyrule that we're heroes. Running is the work of cowards, and that, we are not." Stark nodded. "What do you suggest we do?" Link looked down. "I'm going to have to incapacitate Zelda." Stark gasped. "Link, you can't be serious! That's completely out of something you'd do, you can't-" "I have no choice! You don't understand, Stark. Zelda is wise, but stubborn, and she may stop at nothing for my capture. She's not power mad, but she may end up harming one of you to find me. She wouldn't hurt the innocents, but she may hurt us. I have to either stop, her, or..." Stark's eye brow raised. "Or..?" "Turn myself in." Stark laughed. "Well, guess we head for the castle then." Link smiled. "Thank you, Stark. You've been with me through the worst. And I think you'll be with me through the best, too. If this...Civil War..ever ends, I'll repay you. I have some property out in Odron, Anna would love it, and little Maxis will too." Stark looked fondly out the window. "Let's hope we get out of this, then. Maybe if we-" A piece of wood fell from the ceiling, and Link caught it in mid air. "Wait..." he said, looking up. The floor above him creaked, and he instantly leaped back, grabbing his belt and sword, running by Rusl and Darbus and waking them up, but putting his finger to his lips to silence them. Stark grabbed his spear, and ran besides Link, knowing exactly what was happening. In a single moment, the center of the room exploding into fire, the ceiling collapsing as a group of heavily armored soldiers leaped down, firing arrows at Link, who expertly dodged. Darbus ran at the group, but was suddenly flung back by an unseen force. Link looked in horror as the familiar design of Zelda's dress flew down, landing on her feet, facing Link angrily. Link drew his sword, and scowled. Zelda rose her hands, a circle of magic swirling around them. "Stand down now, Link." "Make me."

 **WOW! Did that just happen? What even happened? Why am I asking you, *I* know what's going to happen! xD I am really, really proud of this little cliffhanger, and I really hope whoever's reading will write a little review, telling me what you think is going to happen. It's gonna get really exciting and twisty soon, and I can tell you this, if you didn't already know it...next chapter will have team Zelda facing off against team Link...which basically means Link and Zelda fighting. Maybe Team Link wins, maybe they don't. Who knows? Oh, wait..I do. :D Maybe someone from team Zelda changes sides...**

 **Anyways, thank you to my reviewers nintendoer27, RaidenFarore, NordeNayru, (No Din? ;-;) and msx. Your encouragement is awesome! Please review, and stay tuned for chapter 5...of the Hyrule Civil War.**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: What it means to be a hero

Sparks flew from Zelda's hand at Link, the bolt hitting Link's shield, sending him back. Zelda's soldiers attacked, 4 soldiers for each person, and 5 for Darbus, who was quickly being out numbered. Link threw a Deku Nut at Darbus, the flash blinding his foes as he slammed into them, taking all 5 of them through the wall. Rusl was out classed instantly, and the soldier's hit him hard in the head, taking him to the ground and cuffing him. Stark held his own with his spear, but was quickly losing his footing, and Link was locked in an intense back and forth with Zelda, Zelda's mouth quickly muttering spells that Link deflected. Zelda rose both hands, and pointed them at Link, a sudden force slamming him back, through the wall and into the snowbank outside. He rolled down the hill, groaning as Zelda flew out, magic pouring from her. "Link, give up!" She said, throwing a blast that he rolled from. He stood up slowly, grinning. "I can do this all day." He pulled out his bow with lightning speed, and fired a shot with a bomb at Zelda, who telekinetically moved it away with ease. "Link, this is enough. You're causing too many problems." Link scowled. "How did you even find me?" Zelda smirked. "I asked Ilia. She told me she didn't know. Only after she cried at the thought of you leaving again did she tell me. You're hurting people. Give. Up." Link smiled. "So this is why you're here, Zelda? Because I'm hurting people? Or because you want control?" Zelda slammed him down with her mind, his face in the snow. She brushed her hair out of her face. "You'll be brought back for a trial and held in high security. This isn't a war, it's you being a child. You don't play well with others, and end up breaking the rules." Link smiled, lifting his head from the snow. "Wrong. I play greatly. Especially with others." With that, Stark leaped from the mansion, the blunt end of his spear pointed at Zelda. Zelda spun around, a bolt of lightning shooting from her hand, and hitting Stark straight on, his body falling instantly. Link screamed, anger powering him as he jumped up, Zelda's incoming blast being deflected by his sword. Link kicked her hand out of the way, and slashed his sword down, stopping an inch from her face. He kicked her down, and pointed his blade at her, huffing. "Stay down! If I wanted it, you'd be dead already!" Zelda's eyes were shifting from side to side. Link kept his hand on his blade, pointed at her. "Don't try it." Zelda's eyes glowed with magic. "Zelda-" "NOW!" She yelled, and a soldier's arrow shot at Link. Link could barely turn in time to see the arrow stop. Link dropped his sword on Zelda, the tip cutting her cheek, as he ran to Stark, the arrow meant for Link's heart lodged in Stark's. Link held him up as Stark began to fall. "Stark!" Link said, holding him. Stark looked down, the blood seeping through his armor. Link saw the archer notch another arrow. "No!" Zelda said, putting her hand up. She stood up, and stumbled toward Stark. "Where is the wound, it might not be f-" "Don't touch him." Link said, not taking his eyes off of his soldier. He laid him in the snow, and packed his wound with the snow as Stark's breathing slowed. "Link..." He whispered. "What is it like...?" He said, looking up at him. "What do you mean?" "The Sacred Realm?" Link frowned. "You don't need to know, you won't be visiting it for a long while." Stark smiled. "I never got...to try your Ordon Pumpkin Pie." "I'll make you one tomorrow." "Or see Arbiter's Ground." "It's sandy, that's all there is to see, now stop talking." Stark smiled again. "Goodbye, captain. I wish I...could have been the hero Anna wanted me to be." Link smiled. "Stark, there is no greater hero than one who takes the hit. When you go home, Anna will be happy to know you gained not only my respect, but that I look up to you." Stark laughed, before coughing blood. "You make...sure that Maxis...gets into a good school..." Link frowned. "Soldier, stop talking like that." Stark smiled. "I've...waited a long time for this moment. A long time." Link looked at Zelda. "Everyone will know, Zelda. Everyone." He looked back to Stark. "Maxis will be happy to see you, don't you think?" Stark didn't answer. "Say something." Zelda stepped closer to Link. "Soldier, that is an order! Respond!" A single tear fell from Link's eye. "Zelda..." He stood up. "I surrender." Zelda's jaw opened. "Take the others, and put them back home. Bring Stark with me. I won't resist, so you won't restrain me. I need to say goodbye to my friend." Zelda stood for a moment, for the first time, not knowing what to do. "Uh...guards!" She called, and the archer came over, and cuffed Link. Link looked back at Zelda, a blank emotion on his face. "You'll have the joy of telling Anna."

The ride back was a long, strange, and awkward one, with Link staying with the body of the passed Stark the whole time, not saying a word to anyone but his fallen friend. On arrival to the castle, Zelda quietly ordered Link to be put into a room under the council room wait for his trial. As the guards approached Link with caution, he asked for a final moment with his friend.

They said no.

Zelda arrived in the council room, and the councilmen applauded. Calls of "Princess!" "Your highness, thank the Three!" "The true hero!" Rang through her ears. She faked a smile as she sat down, beside Bowid, who's long black beard was tucked into his belt neatly, and gripped his crystal cane. "Princess, I was so happy to hear of your victory. The death of the soldier surely broke him. I'm proud of you, princess." He stood up, and the council quieted. "Move the room!" He said. Soldier's pored in, and went behind the seats, turning great wheels that cranked loudly. The walls opened up, and the entire council moved forward, into an opening where people from every province sat waiting to hear from Link. The crowd quieted as Zelda stood up, her face proud yet slightly hesitant. "People of Hyrule," she began. "Today is to be the trial of Link of Ordon, for the crimes of.." She paused, looking at her notes. "Disobeying the laws of section 12840, Code Vigilante Justice, class 9 mass murder, terrorism...and escape from accountability." The crowd muttered to each other. "I call this trial to start. May the defendant rise." The gears once again turned, and Link rose up, chains on his hands that connected to the floor. Zelda voice shook as she spoke. "Link." She said. "Today...is the day you will be judged on your crimes. Do you understand what you did?" She said, trying to stay regal. Link nodded. "Yes, Princess." Zelda sighed, as she began to read off his crimes. "You have led to 289 known deaths of innocents throughout Hyrule, including 9 of my guards, what do you plead?" "Guilty." Link said, his face blank. Zelda swallowed hard. "You have broken section 12840, code named Vigilante Just-" "Guilty." Link said again. Zelda frowned. "Terrorism of Royalty. What do you plead?" Link laughed. "Guilty, highness." Zelda looked at Bowid. "Escape from accountability, what do you plead?" "Guilty." "Misusing the honorary title of Captain, what do you plead?" Link frowned an angry, hurt frown. "I..plead...innocent." He turned around, facing the people. "I did not do such a crime." Guards began to run to him, but someone in the crowd spoke. "Hey, let him talk!" "Yeah, it's only fair!" "YES!" Said others. The guards looked at Zelda, who, after a moment of hesitation, nodded. Bowid moved closer to her. "No! His speeches always bring people on his side!" Zelda started to speak, but stopped. "No! I did not do this crime, as you all know. I was a good captain, and every guard here can agree, I'm sure. What do you all think?" A few members of the crowd muttered a "Yes..." "I can't hear you!" "Yes!" More people yelled. "That's enough." Zelda whispered to Bowid. "That's enough!" The elder yelled. Link stopped, and turned to face the council. "Innocent." He repeated. "I plead innocent... _princess_." He hissed. Zelda cleared her throat. "I will now, as is standard, read the names of the dead." As she began to read off the names, Link's face became sadder and sadder. 10 minutes in, it was nearing an end. "Athek Malanet, Thentos Carbite, Renado of Kakariko, Ame Yukio, Rylo Ken, Stark Offra. These are the-" Link erupted into anger. "HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed, the chains straining to hold him. Zelda panicked. "C-councilmen, do you-" "You dare say *I* killed him?!" "-have a verdict for him?" "Zelda, you will not do this to me!" The councilmen stood, and at one same moment, said "Guilty!" Zelda was now sweating, and motioned to an archer hidden above her. He notched an arrow, and shot it at Link, who stood still on purpose. The arrow, with a different tip, struck him. "Link. You have been hit with a tranq arrow, and will wake up escorted to a secure location where you will spend the rest of your days under close supervision." Link fell to his knees, the toxin taking it's instant toll. "I suppose...not all heroes...get the happy ending."

Link woke up strapped down to a bed on a carriage. He weakly looked around him. There were guards everywhere, all guarding him. "Hello Link." One said. "We are escorting you past the boundaries of Hyrule, to a small cot where you will be under heavy supervision. Got it?" Link grunted. "You guys suck." He laughed. "Tarken, you ever complete that escape training? I told you I'd finish on my next break." The man he spoke to frowned. "Come on, man. Don't do this to us. We aren't happy about it either. But we have our orders." Link nodded. "Yeah. I get it." He went back to sleep.

Link woke up when the carriage slammed to the side, an unseen force from outside hitting them. "What was that?" One guard said. He looked at the driver. "He has an arrow through his-!" An arrow shot through the window, going through his head." Hands slammed through the walls, stabbing the guards as Link helplessly watched. A strange mist came through the newly made holes, and Link breathed it in accidentally. "Damn."

He woke up, chained by his ankles and wrists, suspended in the air. It was dark, and he could barely make out where he was. The walls, floors, and ceilings were all sandy bricks, with dirt and sand scattered on the floor. He knew this place from somewhere. He couldn't quite make it out. A door many feet ahead of him opened, and in walked a cloaked figure with 2 bulky masked men beside him. "Hello, Link." Link frowned. "Do I know you?" The man laughed a deep laugh, his voice cracked. "No, sadly. And you'll never get the chance to, but don't worry, everyone else will know me. Now." The two men both pulled out clubs. "This is going to hurt...a lot." The two men began to beat Link, heavy strikes slamming into the helpless hero, who grunted with each hit. They continued to pummel him, until blood began to drip from his clothes. "Enough." They stopped, and Link spat blood. "W-who...who are you...?" He asked weakly, looking up at the hooded figure. The man pulled a small dagger from his robes. He stepped to Link, and stabbed the blade into his side, Link crying out in pain. "I am revenge, hero. And it is my time."

 **Well, that happened. You guys probably hate me for that sudden ending, which may seem weak and kinda crappy now, but the sequel is in the works! I thought it was pretty twisty! Anyways, I beg of you, please tell me what you think, and be honest about the ending, and remember, if you hated it, I'll make it up to you. :D**

 **So, this chapter went through FIVE different changes. I always wanted someone to die, and if you've ever read the Marvel's Civil War comic book, you might have guessed Link would die. But nope, it was Stark (Not intended to be like Tony Stark, but oh well.) who took the arrow for Link, and at the end, Link still died...or..did he? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't...only I know. MUYAHAHAHA! But it was to be Zelda who killed him at the end, and when I wrote it, I realized it was completely against Zelda's character. So I had to figure out how she'd do it, via perhaps brain washing, or a Puppet Zelda sort of thing, but I settled on it being an archer commanded by Zelda. If you guys want, I'll post a whole chapter of deleted/alternate scenes, including the original opening to the story. I'm so glad I've gotten almost 500 views on this story, and I hope you guys want more, because it is being written as we speak, the text doc is open right next to this, haha. Thank you guys, and stay turned for the sequel...**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	7. Deleted Scenes!

**Hey guys! So, I thought I'd throw this together, because it's sitting in my files, and I figured you'd like it n_n It's a collection of deleted scenes and the original plot ideas for the story, which is the second version, but still pretty different. Tell me what you guys think!**

 **These are the original ideas for the book:**

Link saves Kakriko, but kills 3 people in an explosion

Vigilante Justice Laws

Zelda and Link argue

Link is announced as a criminal

Link breaks out

Link goes to Darbus

Link attacks the soldiers at Ordon

Link travels to Snowpeak ruins, hides out for a few days

Ilia betrays Link

Zelda attacks Link

Link loses

Link is captured, a trial is held

Link escorted, ambushed, thrown in Arbiters grounds

A mysterious figure enters his prison, and stabs him in the back, leaving him to bleed out

OoT Link wakes up

 **Yes, at the end, an aged, super powerful Link from Ocarina of Time, in stasis, was supposed to show up, but..that idea sucked.**

 **This is the original opener for the book:**

Link's eyes shot open, only to be greeted by pain. Around him sat Zelda, and his most loyal Guards, along with the Mystic who tended to royal injuries. "Link!" Zelda said, hugging him tightly as he cringed. "What happened...?" He asked, trying to sit up. "The shop exploded." The Mystic said, not meeting Link's eyes. "You suffered blunt force trauma to the head, and have been out for 12 days, much to the Princess's dismay." Link breathed slowly, taking in all of what happened. "It all happened so fast...I was there...there were Bokoblins..I can't handle how quickly this is happened...I..." He stopped. "Renado...did he..." He said, his voice trailing off, desperation in his eyes as he looked at Zelda. She looked away. "His funeral was held last Wednesday...I'm so sorry..." Link closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. This is all happening too quickly.." Zelda put her hand on his. "Link..." The door opened, an adviser looking in. "Princess, it's time." She looked at the Mystic. "Link...a private council is to be held today...we'd like you to come with us, it's about what happened..."

 **I just felt, basically, that it wasn't the right start to the story, and changed it.**

 **This is the original scene of Team Link arriving at Snowpeak, which was unfinished and WAY poorly written.**

Link, Darbus, Stark and Rusl all climbed onto the snowbank. The trip had been full of anxiety, the swift current slamming them against the sides of the rocks, but they were all tied together, save for Darbus, who simply rolled on the side alongside them. They were bruised, but otherwise unharmed. "The things I do for you, Link..." Stark said, shaking out his armor as Rusl trudged ahead. They had an entire mountain ahead of them, covered in snow, while they were wet. Darbus went ahead of Rusl, rolling a path for them to walk through. Link laughed. "I'm keeping you alive, Stark." He chuckled. They began walking up the mountain, all cold but safe from Zelda's army. After hours of travel, they made it to the edge of the Snowpeak Ruins, where Yeto was waiting. "OHHH! LINK!" He yelled, the snow shaking. Link shushed him. "Yeto!" He said, his voice hushed. "I'm here to hide, please don't say my name..." He said, his hand on his forehead. Yeto sighed. "I SORRY LIN- UH..." He started to whisper "I sorry not Link." Link thanked him, and they walked up into the mansion, which was left in the same state as it was when Link saved Yeta from the Twilight Shard. "I'll start on a fire." Darbus said, grabbing a piece of dabris and setting it in the fireplace. "Let me show you an old Goron secret." He struck his knuckles together, a spark flying from them, onto the wood. "We Gorons are the best firemakers in Hyrule." He said with pride. Link laughed, finally able to relax. "We're safe for now, my friends." He said, laying back against the wall as Stark walked up the stairs. "I'm going to the kitchen.." He said, chuckling. Rusl sat next to

 **Yeah...**

 **Originally, I had the idea for Link and Stark to both survive, and be imprisoned, and have Zelda be brainwashed.**

At that, a spear flew from inside the mansion, hitting the bomb arrow Zelda threw aside. The explosion knocked Zelda out of the air, and Link leaped up, landing on Zelda and pinning her down. "Enough!" He yelled. Zelda struggled, but Link kept her held down. "This ends now, Zelda." Zelda shook her head. "No." Stark stepped out from the mansion, a deep gash in his leg. "I'm okay, captain." He sighed. Link looked at Zelda. "You're done. You're no longer in control." He let her go, and tossed her arms aside. She stumbled, and looked at Stark. "You're going to side with him?!" She yelled, her hair hanging messily in front of her face. Stark sighed. "Highess, you're wrong about this. You chose the wrong side." Zelda looked from Link to Stark. "No." She rose both hands, lifting both men in the air as she called for her Lightnuts. Their bodies reassembled at their princess's commands running to both Link and Stark. Link's leg kicked one, but they took him to the ground, cuffing him and Stark. Link looked in horror as Zelda's crazed eyes flashed, and his consciousness slipped.

Link woke up, his body wrapped in chains, suspended from the floor. He looked around. He was in a cell, with bars in close proximity to each other. Stark sat motionless in the corner, his feet bound to the floor. "S...Stark?" Link called out, his voice broken. Stark didn't move. "Stark..!" Link said, louder now. After a moment, the body budged. "...reporting for...duty, captain." Link smiled weakly. "Your leg..." He could see the black puddle of blood in the shadows under Stark's leg. Stark cringed. "Yeah...I can't move. It looks like we're stuck." A clang from outside the cell made Link turn. Into his view, walked Mordu. "Captain. I have been sent from Princess Zelda, to inform you that your trial is to start. You'll be coming with me. Link groaned. "Stark can't move, his leg is cut." Mordu's face didn't change. "That's no problem." He snapped his fingers, and in walked more guards than Link could count. They strapped him into a wheel chair, and unchained him. "Stark won't be joining you." Link gasped, struggling against the restraints. "He's going to die! Clean his wound, come on! Mordu!" Mordu ignored him, and snapped his fingers again, Link being pushed. "Mordu! Listen to me, I will do anything, clean his wound!" Link was pushed out of the dungeon, his yells echoing.

 **That idea was straight up stupid.**

 **So, that's that! Tell me if you guys liked any of it! The Rise of Caesus is currently being written, go check it out ;D**


End file.
